


The Drink

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, F/F, Smut, TW Relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my incredibly smutty series, now with more messed up feelings and motives than ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drink

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of studying, I decided that I would write some smut for you guys instead, because we have all been missing jtv and Luisa and Rose, so here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Rafael,’ Rose greeted, kissing him on the cheek. ‘And you must be Petra,’ she said, kissing the blonde on the cheek as well. She gave Petra a quick, discreet once-over. Rafael usually dated girls who looked like they spent all their free time at nightclubs, where she assumed he met them in the first place; Petra didn’t. She exuded some kind of style and confidence Rose admired, and that was on top of her incredible beauty. She could see why Rafael would be attracted to her, she only hoped Petra would realize what kind of man Rafael was sooner rather than later and get out. On the other hand, this wasn’t the first time she’d met Petra, the last time she’d seen the blonde she’d been on Lachlan’s arm. And if it was money she was after, Rafael would be a safer bet. Rose could understand that.

‘Isn’t your sister coming?’ Rose asked casually as she took a sip of her water.

‘I haven’t heard from Luisa in a while, she has disappeared off the face of the earth again,’ Rafael said, sounding uninterested in continuing this line of conversation any further. But Rose wasn’t pacified.

Rose tried to keep the worry from showing on her face as she turned to Emilio. ‘Have you heard from her, darling?’

‘I called her last night but she didn’t pick up,’ Emilio said, covering Rose’s hand with his own. ‘I left a voicemail to invite her to brunch.’

‘Yes dad, I am sure she has the presence of mind to listen to her voicemail whilst in the middle of a bender.’

Rose clenched her jaw, luckily everyone at the table was too self-absorbed to notice. She had never liked the way Rafael spoke about Luisa, but she couldn’t very well show it without giving too much away. So she just sat there, silently fuming as Rafael kept ragging on Luisa, who was still suspiciously absent.

Emilio didn’t do anything to stop him and Petra just nodded in agreement.

Rose her anger eventually faded as her increasing worry for Luisa took over. Her spot at the table was still empty, and while they agreed to keep their time together to an absolute minimum, it was strange that Luisa hadn’t at least called to let them know she wasn’t coming.

It was all Rose could do to keep from nervously tapping her nails on the table top as the brunch went on and on and still no Luisa, she was worried and no one at the table seemed to share her concerns. She understood why Luisa might not want to see her, after their last night together, they had seen each other only a hand full of times, but Rafael and Emilio hadn’t heard from her either, and that worried her.

Rose made the decision when Emilio put his hand on her knee, his too large, too warm hand. She smiled at him and excused herself for a moment, getting up from the table and disappearing around the corner. She took her phone from her bag and dialed the number she knew by heart, spending hours staring at the contact without calling it would do that.

The phone rang but no one picked up, eventually switching to voicemail. Rose closed her eyes and ended the call. She clenched her jaw and ground her teeth. Luisa wasn’t picking up her phone, and that only made her more worried. She knew she couldn’t go back to the table and pretend everything was alright. Emilio might be dense, but even he would know something was wrong. She couldn’t control her face as her fear for Luisa’s well-being had her brows furrowed together and the muscles in her jaw pulled taught.

She took a moment to come up with a plausible cover story and returned to the table.

‘I am so sorry, darling,’ Rose apologized, putting her hand on Emilio’s shoulder. ‘But I have to go. Karen just called and there is something wrong with one of the items for next week’s charity auction, it was one of my acquisitions so I have to go and take care of it,’ she said, smiling apologetically.

‘Of course, here, take the car,’ Emilio said, taking the valet slip out of his pocket. ‘I’ll see you tonight.’

‘Yes, tonight,’ Rose said, leaning down to kiss him, a necessary evil.

‘I am so sorry for this rude interruption,’ Rose apologized to Rafael and Petra, who seemed much more interested in each other than her, just as well.

She waved Emilio goodbye and made her way over to the exit, dropping her faux smile and letting her worry take free reign of her face. She handed the valet the receipt and waited for the car. She threw her stuff on the passenger seat and turned the key.

The drive to Luisa’s apartment wasn’t a pleasant one. She knew that there might be some truth to Rafael’s statement that Luisa was drinking again, but she desperately hoped it wasn’t true. But even she had to admit it was a definite possibility.

* * *

As she pulled up in front of Luisa’s building, the first thing she noticed was Luisa’s car haphazardly parked next to the sidewalk. Not a good sign. As she looked up, she noticed the curtains were still drawn, also not a good sign. She tried to call Luisa once again, but still no answer. She tried the doorbell, but the door remained closed. She sighed and looked around, checking if there was anyone around.  When she was satisfied she wouldn’t be seen, she took one of her credit cards out of her wallet and wiggled it between the door and its frame until she heard a click. She hadn’t done this in years, and it was good to know she could still gain entry without the proper key. She hoped her skills would be good enough to pick the lock on Luisa’s front door, which would be much harder than this flimsy door.

The elevator ride up to Luisa’s floor seemed to take much longer than it usually would, Rose’s growing concern messing with her perception of time. Finally the elevator arrived at the top floor. She knocked on Luisa’s door, but got no response.

‘Luisa, please. If you’re in there, open the door,’ she pleaded. She listened for sounds but there was nothing to indicate anyone was home. But she wasn’t about to give up, she picked up her phone and dialed Luisa’s cell again. She could hear it ringing inside, so either Luisa _was_ home and ignoring her or maybe she had just forgotten to take it with her. That could be an explanation for all this. But then why was her car so dangerously parked out front?

She was getting desperate, her mind conjuring up all kind of horrible scenarios where Luisa was hurt on the other side of the door and she couldn’t reach her. She knocked on the door with more force than before and called her name again. This time she could have sworn she heard something, but as the door remained closed she convinced herself she had been imagining it.

She sighed, briefly thinking about the consequences of breaking in, but knowing that that decision had already been made when she left the hotel to check on Luisa. She needed to know if she was alright, and the unlawfulness of her actions was of no importance to her.

She took her keys out of her purse and picked the one that belonged to no lock in particular. She put the key in the lock and hit it a few times with her palm, waiting for the lock to click.

‘Come on,’ she groaned as the door wouldn’t budge. She wiggled the key and struck it again, a little harder this time, her frustration getting the better of her. But by some miracle it seemed to do the trick and the door swung open. Rose let out a sigh of relief, but it only lasted a moment. The living room was a mess, chairs had fallen over, there was stuff on the ground and all the cabinet doors were wide open. It looked like someone had robbed the place if it weren’t for the one, two, _three_ empty liquor bottles Rose spied at first glance.

‘Luisa what have you done?’ she muttered as closed the door behind her, dropping her stuff on the ground as she went on a search for the brunette herself. Her heart started beating faster as she approached the bedroom, there were more empty bottles in the hallway and she was afraid of what she would find behind the bedroom door.

She took a deep breath and knocked, she had already broken into Luisa’s apartment, she wasn’t about to violate her privacy even further by not at least giving her a chance to respond.

‘Go away, Rose,’ came the soft response from the other side of the door. Rose could feel her muscles relax: Luisa was okay. At least okay enough to respond to her.

‘Luisa thank god. I was worried about you. Is everything alright?’ she asked, trying the doorknob but finding it was locked. ‘Luisa, open the door.’

‘Rose, could you go? I am fine and I don’t really want to see anyone right now.’

‘You are not fine, Luisa. You don’t answer your phone, you don’t answer your door and you are drinking again.’

‘I am handling it,’ came the soft sound from the other side of the door.

‘Let me help,’ Rose pleaded.

‘Rose…’ Luisa said, sounding a little closer than before. ‘I don’t want to see you. I’ll be alright.’

‘I can’t just leave you like this,’ Rose said, getting desperate, if she left right now, she wouldn’t get any sleep for the rest of the week. Because Luisa was obviously upset and hurting, and that hurt her. ‘Luisa, open the door so we can talk. I have to see that you are okay before I can leave.’

‘I will be fine.’

‘I am not leaving until I see you,’ Rose said, sitting down, her back to the door. Luisa didn’t respond, but she could hear some shuffling on the other side of the door, indicating that Luisa had sat down on the other side. If not for the door in between them, they would be back to back.

They didn’t speak for a while. Rose was busy trying to formulate a plan to get Luisa out of her bedroom and to accept her help. But she didn’t get a chance to act on it as Luisa suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

‘Why are you here, Rose?’ Luisa questioned, her words soft, she sounded tired.

‘I missed you at brunch. You didn’t pick up your phone and you didn’t open the door. I was worried about you. Worried you had hurt yourself.’

‘Well, I am fine. Except that I managed to hit rock bottom and dig myself down even deeper. But I haven’t had a drink in… what time is it?’

Rose checked her watch. ’12:41 PM.’

‘For 12 hours, I will be fine. It was just a slip.’

‘It was not a _slip_. No one has been able to reach you for a week. This is a relapse, Luisa. What happened?’ Rose said, imagining she cool feel the warmth of Luisa’s body through the door.

‘Allison broke up with me. Again,’ Luisa said, she sounded calm but still somewhat hurt.

Rose pursed her lips and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the door as she took measured breaths through her nose. She had never liked Allison, and it was not just because she was jealous of the other woman. Allison and Luisa had broken up more times than Rose could count on one hand, and every time it happened Luisa came one step closer to breaking, and now it had finally happened. She knew she was as much responsible for Luisa’s relapse as Allison was, what they were doing wasn’t healthy, she shouldn’t even be here right now, but she couldn’t push the thought of Luisa needing her help away. So once again they were back in each other’s proximity, and it most likely wouldn’t end well. It never did.

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said, she may not have been terribly upset Luisa and Allison were no longer together, but she was sorry it had hurt Luisa, and that Luisa had broken her sobriety because of it.

She heard the expected scoff from the other side of the door.

‘I am,’ Rose said firmly. ‘I care about you and I don’t want you to hurt. Breaking up with Allison obviously hurt you. You relapsed, Luisa. You haven’t had a drink in more than a year and now you have to start all over again.’

‘It was inevitable anyway.’

‘No it wasn’t. You’re strong Luisa, you made the right choice when you went to rehab and you have fought it every day since. This one stumble is not going to undo everything you worked so hard for. But you can’t do it alone, you need help, something to fall back on. So open this door and let me help you.’

For a moment there were no signs of movement coming from the other side and Rose was worried Luisa was just going to keep on locking her out. She had pretty much exhausted all her tactics to lure Luisa out of the room short of breaking the door down.

But then she heard the rustle of clothes and the click of the button lock releasing. She quickly pushed herself off the ground, not wanting to block the door now Luisa was finally opening it.

She bit her lip as she first saw Luisa; her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess and there was a smudge of what could only be blood on her forehead.

‘What happened?’ Rose said, immediately reaching out to touch the dried blood. Luisa didn’t flinch, just cast her eyes down to the ground in shame.

‘I don’t remember. I must have fallen sometime last night. It’s nothing, I can barely feel it,’ Luisa said, taking a step back but Rose caught her around the wrist, keeping her from retreating back into the bedroom.

‘It is not nothing, let me look at it,’ Rose said firmly, forcing Luisa to meet her eyes. She couldn’t help the quirking of the corners of her lips as Luisa stared back at her just as defiantly.

‘I am the doctor here, Rose.’

‘You can’t look at your own forehead,’ Rose said, raising one eyebrow. She was not going to back down on this. She might not be a doctor, but she had seen enough wounds and injuries to know what to do. But she couldn’t very well tell Luisa that. So when Luisa’s posture relaxed, she pulled her into the adjoining bathroom, flicking on the lights, causing Luisa to scowl and blink furiously for a few seconds. After a week of heavy drinking she must have one hell of a hangover, and the brightness was obviously hurting her eyes. But Rose needed the light to check out Luisa’s head injury.

‘Sorry,’ Rose said as she gently sat Luisa down on the edge of the bathtub, the brunette had been slightly unsteady on her feet with her eyes screwed shut.

‘I’m fine,’ Luisa groaned.

Rose didn’t dignify that lie with a response. She let go of Luisa’s arm and turned around to get Luisa’s first aid kit from its place underneath the bathroom sink.

She kneeled in front of Luisa, so she was on eyelevel with the cut and poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and gently cleaned the blood from Luisa’s forehead until she could actually see the gash. It was small and looked clean, so it probably wouldn’t scar. But just to be safe she took a butterfly bandage and carefully applied it to the cut.

‘Much better,’ Rose smiled as she stroked a dark lock of her hair away from Luisa’s face and tugged it behind her ear.

‘Thank you, Luisa said sincerely, blinking her eyes open. A small smile appeared on her face and Rose knew what was about to happen but didn’t stop it.

Luisa leaned forward a bit and their lips brushed together. And Rose, despite knowing that this was absolutely the last thing they should be doing, kissed back. This could lead to nothing but heartbreak. Luisa was not in a healthy state of mind; she had just relapsed and her girlfriend had broken up with her. But despite knowing all of this Rose couldn’t find it within herself to pull away.

She moved her hands up to cradle Luisa’s face, her thumbs stroking the hard bones underneath the soft skin. Kissing Luisa was an experience she could never get enough of, there was always the right amount of pressure, the right amount of force, it was just _right_. No matter how awful their timing usually was. Although this might have been the worst. Eventually a moral compass she didn’t even knew she had won out. ‘No, stop,’ she panted as she pulled away. ‘We can’t do this Luisa. It isn’t, _smart_.’

‘Rose, I don’t care if it is _smart_ or not. I want you, I missed you. I don’t care about anything right now,’ Luisa said as she got up, her eyes were dark and the look in them didn’t leave much to the imagination.

‘Luisa…’ Rose said, swallowing hard as she tried to look past the predatory look in Luisa’s eyes. Giving into Luisa’s impulse right now would not be the best idea. Normally she had no problem using people like this, for her own pleasure, but this was _Luisa_. And she didn’t want to make a bad situation worse.

‘I am part of your problem. This is not going to make it any easier. I should go,’ Rose said, and it was the hardest thing that had ever passed her lips. Because she was not serving her own purpose, she was not furthering some plan, she was only doing this to protect Luisa.

‘Rose,’ Luisa said, they were toe to toe now, Rose’s back pressed against the bathroom door. Luisa's arms pinning Rose’s to her side. ‘I. Don’t. Care.’ And as Luisa slotted her thigh between Rose’s legs, bunching up her skirt, any resistance she had left faded away.

Luisa was already undoing the top few buttons of her blouse, kissing the skin her actions had revealed. Rose felt her eyes close of their own accord and her head fall back against the hard wood behind her, the nagging feeling that this was somehow _wrong_ disappeared completely as Luisa pressed closer against her.

Now Luisa was too occupied with other things to keep a hold on her wrists, Rose broke free from Luisa’s grip and moved her hands to the back of Luisa’s neck, moving her mouth away from her own neck to be able to kiss her.

While they kissed, Rose kept one hand firmly tangled in Luisa’s hair while the other trailed downwards to undo the knot in Luisa’s robe. Untying the knot onehanded wasn’t the best way to do it, but she managed. As the robe fell loosely around Luisa’s shoulders, Rose splayed her hand over Luisa’s stomach, feeling the warm skin underneath her fingers, each rapid in- and exhale.

Luisa moaned as Rose bent her fingers and dragged her nails across the smooth skin. They broke the kiss, Luisa moving her hands from Rose’s hips to her own shoulders, pushing her robe all the way off. Luisa hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath and as such was now topless.

Rose bit her lip as Luisa looked at her through thick lashes. She felt behind her for the doorknob, grabbing Luisa’s wrist with her other hand, pulling her with her towards the bed, about halfway there, Luisa decided that they weren’t touching enough and flew around Rose’s neck, wrapping her legs around Rose’s middle. Although Rose was usually strong enough to carry Luisa like this, she hadn’t been expecting it, so when Luisa jumped her, it was all she could do to not directly collapse the both of them onto the ground. She staggered backwards until her back hit the wall, trying to find her balance before she continued the rest of the trek towards the bed.

Luisa just grinned as Rose glared at her. ‘You think that is funny, don’t you?’ Rose smiled, adjusting Luisa in her arms so she was easier to hold.

‘A little,' Luisa whispered, kissing a trail from Rose’s ear down her jaw.

Rose almost lost her balance again when Luisa sucked lightly on her pulse point. Luckily, they were much closer to the bed now and Rose took a couple of wobbly steps forwards and fell down upon it, careful not to crush Luisa underneath her.

‘Now, that is funny,’ Rose smiled, working on getting rid of her blouse completely, she had Luisa pinned underneath her and although she had admonished Luisa for it earlier, she really needed more contact.

As soon as her blouse was just a crumpled heap of silk on the floor, her skirt was pushed up around her middle and Luisa had lent a hand in removing her bra, Rose lowered her mouth down to Luisa’s chest. Softly kissing down the swell of Luisa’s breasts, circling her tongue around the stiff nipple before gently taking it between her lips. As soon as she did that, Luisa arched her back and twisted her hands in her hair, keeping her anchored there. Luisa might not be on top right now, but she was still redirecting Rose’s attention to where she wanted it.

Rose loathed the behavior with anyone else, but she was glad to give up a bit of her control to give Luisa what she wanted. She repeated her earlier actions on Luisa’s other breast, while her thigh had found its way between Luisa’s spread legs, applying pressure to her sex.

As Luisa started to buck her hips against her, Rose tightened the muscles in her leg and slipped one hand down Luisa’s stomach. Slowing her progress a little as she drew nonsensical figures on the taut plain of Luisa’s stomach.

She stopped teasing as Luisa pulled a little harder on her hair. Luisa’s movements had become rougher and more frantic, and Rose stroking her stomach was doing nothing to help her out, she needed Rose her expert touch somewhat lower.

Rose maneuvered her hand down between their rolling hips, past Luisa’s underwear and easily found her clit. Establishing a good rhythm was a little harder because Luisa was already so close her movements had become uncoordinated, and Rose didn’t do uncoordinated.

She released Luisa’s nipple from her mouth with a wet pop and kissed her panting lover on the lips. ‘Hey, calm down. I am not going anywhere,’ she smiled, sucking Luisa’s bottom lip between her own.

Luisa slowed the rolling of her hips slightly and blinked open her eyes, Rose felt a wave of arousal hit as she saw just how dark Luisa’s eyes were.

‘You just feel so good,’ Luisa moaned, her eyes now heavily lidded as Rose had taken over most of the movements. ‘And…’ Luisa gasped, Rose finally finding a satisfying rhythm. ‘I am so close.’

‘Shhh,’ Rose whispered, kissing down Luisa’s throat to suck on her collarbone, a place that always made Luisa weak. ‘Just let me take care of you,’ Rose husked, tensing the muscles in her thigh to give Luisa a harder surface to rock against, as the brunette didn’t have it in her to keep her hips still.

As Luisa’s movements became wild again, Rose splayed her unoccupied hand over Luisa’s hips to press her down into the mattress. It was a little awkward because she had been using her weight for leverage, but she didn’t want to hurt Luisa by putting all her weight on top of her. But Luisa was so close to climax she doubted the brunette would care. With just a couple slow rolls of her hips and some quick circles around Luisa’s clit, the brunette was arching off the bed, crying out her name.

As Luisa collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard and her eyes shut tightly, Rose finally stopped her movements, rolling off a still trembling Luisa. She lifted herself up on her elbows and kissed Luisa’s cheek repeatedly. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Luisa sluggishly reached up with her arm to brush some hair away from her face, mindful of the white bandage that stood in stark contrast with her tan skin.

‘Hey,’ Rose smiled as Luisa had trouble getting her eyes fully open. ‘You can go to sleep, I know you must be tired.’

‘What about you?’ Luisa mumbled, her fingers gently stroking the inside of Rose’s arm.

‘I will be fine,’ Rose said, wrapping an arm around Luisa’s waist. ‘Just sleep,’ she whispered, gently stroking Luisa’s heated skin. She was turned on, of course she was, who wouldn’t be? But right now she would feel better if Luisa slept than if she returned the favor.

Luisa hummed something, probably a protest, but was too tired to actually respond. She pressed a little closer to Rose, holding her tightly as her breathing evened out.

Rose waited until Luisa was fast asleep before moving out of her close embrace. It was not that she didn’t enjoy the cuddling, if she could she would stay there the rest of the day, but she couldn’t. Her lie to Emilio would only hold up to so much scrutiny, and her staying out the whole night wouldn’t be easy to explain. She felt a pang of regret but got up anyway. She kissed Luisa softly on the forehead and pulled the sheets up around her. She cleaned up the evidence of Luisa’s arousal on her thigh and pulled her skirt back down, she collected her bra and blouse and got dressed. She looked a bit more rumpled than she would like, but Emilio was like a blind man in the dark when it came to her indiscretions, so she didn’t worry too much.

Before she left, she straightened up the house a bit; she collected all the empty bottles and poured all the full ones down the drain. She opened the curtains in the living room and put everything that had fallen over back where it belonged.

There was only so much she could do, the rest was up to Luisa. She knew that what she had done, showing up here, sleeping with Luisa while the brunette was already in a fragile state, and now leaving while she slept were the opposite of helping. But she didn’t know what else she could have done.

She left a note with the number of her most recent burner cell, explaining why she had to leave and that Luisa should call if she ever needed anything. That she was proud of her and that she loved her. The last part was only said in thought, because she couldn’t actually write it down without walking back into the bedroom, picking Luisa up and disappearing forever. And she couldn’t do that, she had a plan. She needed to remember that, but it had become increasingly difficult when being with Luisa was so much better than working towards her goal. For the first time in her life her heart and her mind weren’t on the same path, and she didn’t know what to do about it. Their full circle had developed a new loop, and that made everything so much more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be sincerely appreciated, they fuel the writing fire so if you though this was good enough to warrant another part, let me know. I am trying to do one in this series where they are actually happy, but I haven't gotten there yet. Who knows, maybe someday?


End file.
